forggotten Memories
by Kairi-Marie
Summary: Kagome meets Inuyasha when they where little. Now ten years later she's back Inuyasha remembers her but will she remember him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fic so sorry if it stinks. If you have any suggestions on what to do just tell me so I can do it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha

chapter 1:the meeting and parting

Inuyasha was playing in the back yard with his older brother, Sesshomaru. When all of a sudden a girl ran in to the yard. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a green and white outfit. She had tears running down her face.

"Where am I, I can't find my way home!" she cried, more tears running down her face. Just then the two boys' mother came out into the yard. She turned to see the young girl crying. She turned back to the boys, "What did you two do this time!"

They just stood there for a moment then said, "W-What? Us? Why do you always blame us?"

"Because," she replied. "you two like to fight!"The boys stood gawking at their mother. She went and picked the young girl up, took her inside, and sat her on the boys' bed. Then she wiped the tears from her eyes and asked her, "What is your name?"

The girl replied sadly, "Kagome."

"Why are you crying?" asked Inuyasha's mother.

"Well," said Kagome, "I can't find my way home. I want my mamaaaaa!" Once again she started to cry. Kagome stayed for a few days, she started to forget about her family and wanting to go home.One day, after Inuyasha and Kagome had become very close friends, Inuyasha said, "You know what Kagome I just realized that I don't know how old you are."

Kagome giggled and said, "Six." shyly she added, "And how about you?"

"Me? Seven." he told her happily. They got up and started to pack a basket for a picnic. Then, they went into the woods, Inuyasha in the lead carrying the basket, deep into the woods. Kagome set up the picnic, they went to the edge of the cliff to watch the water fall. Inuyasha went to go get a drink then he heard Kagome scream. He turned fast to see Kagome hanging from the cliff.

"HELP!" she screamed. Inuyasha ran over to help her up. But her hand slipped and she fell.

"Kagome!" he called at the top of his lungs, but no answer. He ran as fast as his little half demon legs could carry him. When he got home he called for his mother,"Mother! Mother!"

She came out, "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"Kagome fell off of the cliff?" he yelled with a shrill voice he had never heard before.

She stared at him thought fully for a moment.

"Inuyasha, who is, Kagome?" His mother asked.

"Mother stop it you know perfectly well who she is!"Inuyasha yelled back.

"Inuyasha, quit I have no idea what you are talking about and I have too many chores to do instead of you making up people. Go back to playing with Sesshomaru, NOW!" she yelled back at him.

'Could it really be true? Was she really even here? Or was it all just a dream?' he asked himself.

KAGOME

Kagome woke up on the ground she sat up quick, "INUYASHA!" she yelled, breathing heavily, "Inuyasha were are you at?" Just then she heard a door slam. turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. She stood up ran over to her mother and hugged her. Kagome felt as if she never wanted to let go.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" her mother asked her thoughtfully.

"Mama, I've been gone for days, I couldn't find you. I stayed with a boy named Inuyasha, and his family."

"Kagome, you haven't gone anywhere. You were here, watching the clouds, with me, and fell asleep. You looked so peaceful I just, couldn't wake you." her mother told her.

"Really?" Kagome said, "But mom it seemed so real."

"Dreams often do, honey."

"I guess your right." she said Her mother turned around smiling as if nothing had happened. Kagome shrugged and ignored everything that had just happened, she didn't care as long as she still believed in him. Kagome started to get lost in her thoughts, 'It had to be true, I'll bet he's thinking about me right now. Yeah, that's it. He is. Right?' Kagome held her mother's hand and went back inside. That night was restless. Inuyasha kept coming into her head, but finally she fell into a restless deep sleep.


	2. Flash Back

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Thanks Higurashi-Kagome305 I knew it was misspelled but my friend posted it for me and she's not to good at spelling but anyway thanks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fine mom. I will. Bye, mother!" for the past few nights Kagome had been coming home late and her mother wanted her home before 10:30p.m.. Kagome was going to the well to meet up with her friends.(RING, RING) "Hello?"

"Hi. Kagome, I'm grounded for going to a party and staying out till 4:00a.m. sorry. Bye."

"Bye." She was a little dissappointed. she kept going to the well. About half way there her cell phone rang again, "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome. sorry I can't come I have to babysit and it's about to rain. This really sucks 'cause I wanted to come today oh well maybe next time."

"Okay see ya later." Kagome looked up 'It is about to rain.' She started to pick up her pace when she got to the well it started to rain. She realized that no ome else was coming. She wasn't ready to go home yet so she stayed. She got bored so she got up and started to walk around the edge of the well. All of a sudden she heard some thing and lost her balance and she slipped into the well. She grabbed a hold of the edge of the well and she remembered hanging off of a cliff a young boy ran to help her but was too late and she fell. She hit bottom with a thud. Then she stood up and looked around,"Help!" she called hoping that someone could hear,"Help! Souta! Grandpa! Mom! Someone, anyone, help me! Please!" She was about to give up when somebody called down to her.

"Hello?" The voice sounded like a female's, "Hello?Is somebody down there?"

Kagome stood up and yelled, "Yes! Please help me!"

The girl threw down a rope and kagome started to climb. Whrn she got to the top see saw that it was a girl. She had long black hairand a huge boomarang, "Hello, My name is Songo. What is your's?"

"My name is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome. follow me I want you to meet some people." Songo told her. Kagome followed her into the woods. Suddenly she saw some other people.

"Songo, my dear, whom might this beautiful young woman be? Hello, I am Miroku. I have a question. Would you b-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Miroku." Songo said hitting him on the head.

"Hi. I'm Shippou and this is Kilala." (meow)

"Inuyasha! Introduce yourself." Miroku said.

Kagome looked behind everyone and sw a young white haired hanyou with his back turned. "Feh.'' he said as he turned around and as he did he saw Kagome and his eyes lit up, "Kikyo! what the hell are you doing here!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Huh...wha? Me? No I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome." she started to panic.

"Inuyasha stop she's not Kikyo, she's Kagome." Songo said calming them both.

Kagome slowly walked up to him "Hey. You...look familiar. Like I've seen you before. Oh well." She kept staring at him and then she reliazed even though he was looking at her he wasn't listening he was thinking about something else.

'Kagome, that's Kagome, wow she's changed so much since we were little. I guess she doesn't remember me' thought Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what are you thinking about?"asked Miroku.

"Huh? Oh...nohting."came his reply.

"Inuyasha." said Songo accusingly.

"Tell ya later." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Okay."

"Hey Inuyasha! Can Kagome stay with us for a while?" Shippou said with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah! Fine! Whatever!" He yelled

"Yay!" shippou yelled jumping on top of Inuyasha's head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well what do ya think RandR please :)


	3. Inuyasha's Confession

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha

start chapter

They had been walking for three days and one day ago Kagome had passed out, so Inuyasha had Pickedher up and put her on his back. When she finally did wake up he didn't put her down, but kept going.

"Inuyasha, why are you still carrying her?" Shippou asked struggling to keep up with Inuyasha, "When do ya think we can take a break?"

"Because, if I put her down she'll just pass out again and slow us all down." Inuyasha told him.

"Come on Inuyasha we're all tired and hungry. Please?" Came Kagome's sweet but pleading voice, one that Inuyasha couldn't say no to. So they all sat down in a clearing in the woods. Inuyasha caught fish, and Kagome cooked them. That night while everyone was sleeping Songo and Inuyasha were still awake talking.

"So you're sayin that you met Kagome when you two where little. But how?" Songo said fixing up a place for herself to lay down.

"Well, when I net her she came crying through the bushes while Sesshomaru and I were playing. She ended up staying with us and one day Kagome and I went into the woods in our back yard to have a picnic and she ended up falling off of the cliff. When I went to tell my mom and Sesshomaru all they said was 'Who is Kagome?' I yelled for them to stop playing but it turns out that they weren't acting." Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha, I thought you and Seehomaru hated each other what happened?" Songo asked.

"Well when I was 7 he..." He suddenly stopped talking and was staring at someone. Songo turned to where he was looking and saw Kagome sitting up and staring at them.

"What are you two talking about?"Kagome looking at them funny.

"Nothing!" Yelled Inuyasha "Go back to sleep." then looked around hoping that he didn't wake anyone else. Then Kilala stood up and looked around and ran over to Songo curled up in her lap and went back to sleep with Songo stroking her back.

"Inuyasha, it's morning, the sun is up. So I'm going to go find some food, anyone want ot come with me?" Kagome said standing up and smiling at them.

''I'll come with you," Songo said returning the smile. "you shouldn't be out in the woods alone. Besides if Inuyasha leaves I don't want to be here with Miroku alone." Kagome just giggled.

An hour later when the girls came back they heard Inuyasha yelling at another young demon, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID LIT-!"

"OH KISS MY ASS I COULD BEAT YOU ANY DAY!"

"Oh no it's Koga again." Songo wispered, she walked over to the two of them, "Hey! Both of you stop fighting! Huh! Hey where's Miroku and Shippou?"

I don't know they left when this stupid thing showed up!" Inuyasha said turning to Koga expecting a comment. But Koga just stood there gawking at Kagome.

Just then Koga pushed past Inuyasha to get over to Kagome, grabbing her hand and flashing her a smile. "Hello. My name is Koga and may I ask what yours is?"

Kagome giggled and gave him an uneasy smile. "Hello my name is Kagome."

"Ah! Kagome what a name for a beautiful girl. Why hang around with this dumb mut?" Koga said irritating both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well, Because, Inuyasha is my friend and he's not dumb!" She yelled back at him.

Just as she finished her sentence, Koga had grabbed her and ran off. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled everyone else was silent and they could all hear her screaming "KAGOME!"

"Hey everyone where's Kagome?"Miroku asked coming back through to the clearing.

"Koga took her!" Songo and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

end chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do ya think?


	4. Chapter 4

I had some help with this one from my friend Jo-Jo because I had some writers block so if you don't like it sorry.

Chapter 4

"Koga put me down!" Kagome screamed. She looked down and saw how high she was and started to wonder how he could jump so high and out of that curiosity looked at his legs and saw a spot on each of his legs that was glowing, "Koga?" Just then they stopped and she felt like throwing up, "Koga, how can you go so high and so fast?" She finally asked him.

"Don't you know anything?" he said sounding really annoyed.

"Huh?"

"I have jewel shards in my legs, from the shikon jewel." Koga said snobbishly.

"Well you don't have to be so rude!" she yelled and walked a few steps away and yelled again, "Inuyasha! Songo! Miroku! Shippou!"

"Shut up! They can't hear you!" he said laughing at her. Just then a huge flash came straight past Kagome towards Koga. He jumped out of the way just in time, "What the hell was that!" Then Inuyasha and all of the others came running in.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted gleefully.

"Get back!" Inuyasha told her while pushing her out of the way, "WIND SCAR!" Koga jumped just in time to avoid Inuyasha's attack.

Koga landed and then charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha swung at him with the tetsusaiga and Koga stopped in his tracks. He started to come at Inuyasha again; Inuyasha readied himself, "Stooooop!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Huh?" everyone just stared at her, "What, Kagome? Why are you screaming?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't like all the fighting! Please just …… stop!" Kagome replied starting to cry.

"Okay I'll stop." Inuyasha said so calmly that nobody believed that he had said even Koga. Then he did something that nobody ever expected, he was hugging Kagome.

"Get away from her you son-of-a-ouch!" Koga screamed.

"Stop it, Koga!" Songo yelled kicking Koga in the gut, "Just get out of here." Songo said still staring at Inuyasha and Kagome. Suddenly, Songo felt somebody touching her and turned to see who it was it turned out to be Miroku, "AHHH!" she screamed and slapped him in the face.

"AHHH. It was worth it." Miroku said rubbing his cheek and everyone laugh at him except for Songo.

They ended up stay there for the rest of the day. Kagome was playing with Shippou, Miroku was watching Songo swim, and Inuyasha was thinking, thinking about what had happened earlier in the day, 'Why did I do that; I hate that dumb wolf? Why did I stop for Kagome? Kagome. Kagome.' Her name just kept repeating in his head like a broken record.

"Inuyasha! Come on it's time to eat!" Kagome called to Inuyasha.

"I'm coming!" he called back to her, "What are we eating?"

"Fish!" Shippou yelled back excitedly.

After Dinner

"So what do you think?" Kagome and Songo asked at the same time.

"It was good!" Miroku and Shippou said at the same time, Kilala just meowed.

"Yeah it was good!" Inuyasha said surprisingly happily, "Where'd you learn to cook fish like that?"

Everyone just stared at him. Kagome smiled and answered, "When I was little a friend of mine taught me how." Songo looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and then back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looked at Songo and smiled.

That Night

Everyone was going to bed and Inuyasha just laid there thinking, 'Why can't I stop thinking about her? Just stop thinking about Kagome long enough to sleep. I wonder do I…love…her.' he finally fell asleep, a restless sleep, but, a sleep nonetheless.

"That's it Inuyasha sleep."

End Chapter


	5. Memories

hey yall sorry i ain't wrote in a while well any way here's chapter five.

CHAPTER 5: MEMORIES

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they started walking again "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "What are we doing on this journey anyway?"

"We're looking for a demon named Naraku." said Inuyahsa

"Oh. Why?"

"Well because of what he's done," Songo said answering Kagome's questions, "he killed my family all except my brother Kohaku, gave Miroku the wind tunnel, and i'm not sure why Inuyasha is on this journey he's never said."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "What are y---?"

"Nothing, Kagome, just... Never mind." Inuyasha started.

"Okay, sorry. I won't ask again!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs

THAT NIGHT+

"Kagome! Come here!" Inuyahsa called.

"I'm coming, Inuyasha! What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked exhausted from running to him.

"Today, you asked why I'm doing this. Well Naraku killed Kikyo, he made her think that it was me that attacked her village and tried to kill her myself. Promise me you won't tell anyone that that's why I'm hunting down Naraku." Inuyasha said just above a whisper.

"I promise. yawn I'm going to go to bed now . good night, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Good night, Kagome." inuyasha said starting to get lost in his thoughts again, 'When will she remember me?'

It didn't take to long fo Kagome to fall asleep.

_**"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy, where are you?" a little girl came runnig in through thebushes. **_

_**"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru!" came a voice from inside "What did you two do to her!" asked the woman running over and picking her up.**_

_**There was a bright flash then there was a new scene, "Come on, Inuyasha, let's have a picnic." the little girl yelled running into the house to start gathering food. They left after telling Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha was carrying the basket and leading the way through the woods. They where watching a water fall and the little girl fell then everything went black.**_

_**The little girl came back into view and she grew and it turned out to be KAGOME!**_

"Ahhhhhh!" Kagome sat straight up screaming.

"Kagome! What is it!" Inuyasha yelled sitting against a tree watching her.

"hun? Inuyasha! were you watching me sleep?" Kagome asked getting up.

"Yeah. So. Does it bother you?"

"No. You always did when we were little, right?" Kagome said to him smiling broadly

"What! Yes! You finally remember me?" Inuyasha said excitedly, and automatically standing up.

"Yes, that dream I just had, you were in it, First in the backyard, then your mother came out, then I saw us having a picnic and me falling off of a cliff. So I woke up screaming I knew you were real. My mom said that you where just a dream, but I still drew pictures of you. That's why you looked so familiar to mewhen I saw you! Inuyasha I missed you." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"I missed you too. I never stopped thinking about you. Kagome I L----"

"Ah, how sweet; a mut and his mate- a human." (long loud evil laugh), "Hello Inuyasha, my name is Rachal." said a medium sized girl in a hot pink kimonowith pale blonde hair and brown eyes with a sword for her weapon. sorry for this new character but this is the only way I could think of getting my best friend into my story she said she really wanted to be in my fanfic so--yeah "So who might this be? And just wondering do you want to take a guess at who I am?"


	6. DAUGHTER?

Daughter?!

Kagome, get back." Inuyasha whispered to her, pulling out tetsusaiga.

"Okay. Inuyasha, be careful." Kagome said obediently running behind a rock.

"No I don't want to guess just tell me who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled up to the girl.

"Fine. I already told you my name is Rachal but you can call me Rae." She said smiling brightly.

"Fine. Better question, how do you know me and find me? Can you tell me that?" he said getting more and more pissed off by Rae.

"I followed your sent."

"How you know my sent?"

"One question at a time. I know you're sent because of my father and for me to tell you anymore you must beat me in a fight." Rae said getting slightly anxious.

"Now you're speaking my language." Inuyasha said readying himself.

Rae jumped up and dove towards Inuyasha for an attack, which he deflected and swung the tetsusaiga back at her and hit she went flying into a tree. She stood up and ran to the rock Kagome was hiding behind, reached down and pulled her up by her hair.

"Ahh! Inuyasha! Help!" Kagome shrieked.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Aw, so Kagome is her name." Rae let out an evil laugh. With that chance Kagome grabbed an arrow and stabbed Rae in the leg. She dropped Kagome and grabbed her leg.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said running up and hugging him.

"Kagome." He whispered to her and hugging her back.

"You win, Inuyasha." Rae said, putting away her weapon, "I will answer your questions now."

"Wait how…why? OH NEVER MIND! Whatever, first question how does your father know my sent?"

"Because he _is_ your _brother,_ duh, Uncle Inuyasha." Rae said smiling.

"What you're Sesshomaru's -?" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence.

"I am his daughter." She said dragging out the word daughter.

"Daughter?!" Inuyasha and Kagome repeated in unison.

"Since when?" Inuyasha asked still in amazement over the new news.

"So how is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"Oh, he's just fine. So you're the infamous Kagome."

"Yes! I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome! Your not supposed to be making friends with her; she's trying to kill us!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome getting in between the two girls.

"No, Inuyasha, she's trying to kill _you_. I'm perfectly fine." Kagome said smiling.

"She's right, Inuyasha. My father's only ever spoke of her with kindness but you he only spoke of with hatred. He told me about how at first he had forgotten about Kagome and then one day he had a dream about all the things him and her and you did together when you three w-"

"So why do you want to kill me?" Inuyasha interrupted, "Why do you hate me?"

"Because, Uncle Inuyasha, Father said that you're the reason that grandfather is dead, he died saving the hanyou, 'the filthy thing shouldn't even be in this family. What a disgrace.' were Father's exact words. My father taught me everything I know, so now I want to tell you this, I never completely and truly agreed with my father and I don't plan to kill you not at this moment anyway. I only plan to go back and tell my father that I've finally met the infamous Kagome. So now, I bid ye farewell." Rae said passing back and forth smiling.

"Hey, Rae! Tell Sesshomaru I said, 'Hello.'" Kagome said, "Hey, wait, why don't you just stay the night with us, please."

"I guess I could stay, just as long as Uncle Inuyasha says that I can stay." Rae said and looked at Inuyasha with hopeful eyes.

"Hell n-" Inuyasha started, but then caught the look on Kagome's face, "Fine, just stop calling me uncle."

"Okay no problem, Inuyasha." Rae said happily.

"Come on, Rae, help me catch some fish!" Kagome said.

"Okay! I'm coming. Just wait a moment please." She went up to Inuyasha and looked him straight in the eye, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I've never agreed with my father, if, and I hope it does, makes you feel better. She said to Inuyasha and then ran after Kagome.

"It does." Inuyasha whispered to himself then went back to the camp.

With Kagome and Rae

"So, Rae, how old are you?" Kagome asked while_ trying _to catch fish.

"Oh, I'm fourteen." Rae replied catching her fifth fish, "How many do we need again?"

"About twelve; one each for me, Sango, and Miroku; two for Shippou; and then four for you and Inuyasha." She said brightly turning and smiling towards Rae who was in the process of catching the eleventh fish of the day.

"Oh, that's great then we only need four more." She said going to get another one.

"Nope! Three!" they both burst out laughing and Kagome fell in the water. Which only made them laugh harder.

Back with Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Sango asked staring Inuyasha straight in the eyes. He could tell she was worrying about him and it made him feel guilty for making his best friend worry.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." Inuyasha looked away from her knowing he couldn't look her in the eyes and lie.

"About what?" Sango asked curiously sitting down next to him.

"Sesshomaru's daughter." Inuyasha sighed out.

"What? Sesshomaru's what? Since when does he have a daughter?" Sango shouted surprising Inuyasha.

"Yeah. She came, fought me, met Kagome, became her friend, and now she's staying with us till morning." Inuyasha said calmly still slightly lost in thought.

"So Sesshomaru's daughter is staying with us." Sango repeated more to himself then to anyone.

"Yeah, in fact she'll be here anytime with Kagome, they went fishing."

"What's her name?" Sango curiously asked.

"Rae. And of course her being Sesshomaru's daughter she's a full demon."

"Well yeah. Why, or how, did Kagome become her friend?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru some how remembered Kagome, and told Rae about her. But Kagome only name and his kindness to her, go figure him being nice to a human, well anyway what I mean by kindness is he would beat the shit out of anyone who made her cry or even touch her, unless we approved of it. So nobody ever really messed with her." Inuyasha smiled at the memories.

"Hello!" they turned towards the direction that Kagome's voice came from


End file.
